despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Sing/Trivia
*Before the film, four minions, include Mel, Kevin, Stuart and Bob, stand at the logo of Illumination. Kevin plays a harmonica, sings a G tone with the solfège "La", and then he starts a chorus of "Illumination" with other three minions in D key. The high-pitched voice of Bob causes the light of some letters of the logo goes out. *The film made a cameo appearance in The Secret Life of Pets, when Max and Snowball are driving a bus to save Tattoo, Lizzard and Duke the poster can be briefly seen on the back of the bus. **These letters can become a word "MINION". On the other hand, before The Secret Life of Pets, the letters of "MINION" spawn first. *A lizard man similar to one in the film Minions can be seen when Johnny was talking to his dad at prison. *The film features over 85 hit songs from the 1940s to the present day. *This is Taron Egerton's first time working on an animated feature. He has stated that he has a love for singing. *The second Illumination's musical film, after The Lorax. *''Sing'' is Illumination's first longest film, with a running time of 107 minutes. *It is Seth MacFarlane's first voiceover work in a full-length animated feature not under his studio's Fuzzy Door Productions label. *A sneak peek of the teaser trailer was released on February 11, 2016, featuring animals singing certain popular songs: **A pig (Gunter) sings (and dancing to) Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. **A buffalo sings Butterfly by Crazy Town. **A sheep sings Kiss from a Rose by Seal. **A trio of rabbits sing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. **A snail sings Ride Like the Wind by Christopher Cross. **The pig (Rosita) that tripped was starting to sing Venus by Bananarama. *This was the fourth animated feature film of 2016 following Kung Fu Panda 3, Zootopia, and The Angry Birds Movie, to be set in a world of anthropomorphic animals. *This is the first time that two Illumination films were released in the same year. The Secret Life of Pets was released 5 months before Sing. *This film marks the 1st CGI film and 2nd family film since Tooth Fairy that Seth MacFarlane has been involved in. *In the full-length official trailer, the gorilla Johnny sings The Way I Feel Inside by The Zombies and 'Stay With Me' by Sam Smith. *This is the second film in 2016 to feature Scarlett Johansson in a voice-over role, following The Jungle Book (2016). *This is Reese Witherspoon's second animated movie since Monsters vs. Aliens (2009). *The first film to be directed by Garth Jennings in nearly ten years following Son of Rambow (2007). This film also represents first foray into animated filmmaking. *The official teaser trailer was released on "President's Day" in (February 15) 2016. *This will be the first collaboration between Reese Witherspoon and Matthew McConaughey since Mud (2012). *This marks the 2nd time that Seth MacFarlane has played a character named Mike after the Family Guy episode, Cool Hand Peter where Peter tricks Lois on the phone. *This is the first Illumination film to not feature any humans, followed by The Grinch. *This is the first Illumination film to be released in December. **It is also Universal Pictures' third animated theatrical film released in December, after Balto in 1995 and The Tale of Despereaux in 2008. *This marks British composer Joby Talbot's first scoring debut in an animated film. *A Wilhelm Scream is heard when Richard, a water buffalo, steps on Raymond, a snail. *With the running time of 1 hour and 48 minutes, this is the longest Illumination film in history. *The fifth Illumination film to be accompanied by three shorts for home media releases, after Despicable Me, The Lorax, Despicable Me 2 and Minions. *The final Illumination film until ''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' to be produced in a 1.78:1 aspect ratio, The next film ''Despicable Me 3'' will become the first film to be produced in a 2.40:1 widescreen aspect ratio. Category:Trivia